Takistan
Takistan is a state located in the middle east that was founded in 2017. It´s territory consists of 29.179,39 square kilometers. (11.266,23 square miles) The nation was founded after the major defeat of ISIS in the area of northern Iraq. Minorities living in the area wanted to have a state protecting them from fighters motivated to eradicate them by their radical religious believes and international interests and from the other security threats the region as a whole is facing. Even though it´s territory size is just similiar to the size of the state Massachusetts in the United States it´s territory includes parts of Iraq (around 55 % of total size), Iran (around 30 % of total size) and Turkey (around 15% of total size). The population was 16 342 538 as of January 2017. The establishment of Takistan In 2016 a large part of northern Iraq was still controlled by ISIS and their radical fighters kept murdering people and oppressing all minorities in their occupied territory. Towards the end of 2016 as the defeat of ISIS was just a matter of time the majority of the population of today´s Takistan territory was seeking for a more secure future with protection by a strong state against organisations such as ISIS. Most of them were from northern Iraq and they believed that the Iraqi government is not able to effectively protect it´s people especially in the north. The plan was to establish a new nation and gain support of other nations to ensure their independence and to succesfully become a legitimate nation. This undertaking was initially supported by the Kurds who hoped themselves to be able to live in a state ensuring their and their families security. In December 2016 ISIS lost control of northern Iraq after a major defeat against opposing forces in the area. Muhammad Al-Jamar one of the main leaders of this idea declared that the nation of Takistan has officially gained independence in northern Iraq "...for a safe and securer society for everyone regardless of his believes and opinions". He also officially stated that "The nation of Takistan... will always seek for productive and stable relations with Iraq... and will always be willing to work together with the Iraqi government" Muhammad Al-Jamar became the temporary leader of Takistan and started to build up structures vital for a working nation. The official declaration of independence was signed by him on the 9th of January 2017. The Iraqi government condemned the actions of Al-Jamar even though without any ressources left to effectivly react to the seperation movement. On the 17th of January 2017 a part of Iran at the eastern border of Takistan declared itself willing to join the nation of Takistan with the majority of the local population supporting the regional goverment with that goal. On 19th of January 2017 a part of Turkey sent a similiar declaration to Takistan. On 22th of January 2017 both region were intergrated to Takistan even though neither the Irani or Turkish government were informed about those steps taken. Escalation of regional tensions Muhammad Al-Jamar had accepted the two regions from Iran and Turkey to join Takistan which was heavily questioned by a lot of other political activists in Takistan who now also questioned Al-Jamars authority by referring to the fact that he has never been elected within a democratic election but de facto put himself on top of the state. As expected Iran sent an ultimatum to Al-Jamar on the 28th of January 2017 and the ultimatum by Turkey was sent 2 days later on the 30th of January 2017. On the 2nd Febuary 2017 Muhammad Al-Jamar called the nation to work united together with him to achieve the goal that Takistan is following "to become a secure nation for everyone". However his inactivity on the issues with Iran and Turkey and also his denial to have democratic elections held as soon as possible led to an escalation within Takistan were political groups and parties clashed in great demonstrations. On the 12th Febuary the situation went entirely out of control as Al-Jamar by the way he took action split the country in groups that supported his way of action and in groups that heavily opposed his actions. Violence escalated across the nation and effectivly made any attempt to establish stable structures for the nation a failure. On the 16th Febuary opposing groups put his residence under siege where he was protected by only a few loyal armed guards. After a failed attempt to break out Al-Jamar commits suicide 3 days later as opposing armed militants were assaulting his residence. Al-Jamars death left the nation without any high leadership leading into an inevitable civil war. Category:Takistan Deployment